Lyrics to famous songs, translated into Hawaiian then back to English!
by Nightsong333-of-Shadowclan
Summary: Songs include, but not limited to: My Way by Calvin Harris, Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya, and more!
1. How Far WILL I Go?

Five standing on the edge of the water

Long as I can remember

Never really know why

I wish I could be the perfect daughter

But, come to the waters

For how hard I try

I take every turn

Desperate Trail On Track

That way I do

How little I knew

Where I can not go

Where I would be

See the light where the sky meets the sea

It calls

No one knows how far to go

If the wind out of my sail over the sea stays behind me

One day I saw u

If I go there and not tell how far you go

I see in this island

Plan for success on this island

And all for the purpose

I see in this island

In a class on this island

So perhaps I could roll my

I can lead with pride

That we might

I'll be satisfied if I play in

But the voice in song sings he'oko'a

What is wrong with me

See the light as it shines on the sea

One was blinded

But no one knows the depth to go

And as he did call me,

Therefore, come get me

And tell me

What ka'ao'ao of the line

I will cross that line

See the light where the sky meets the sea

It calls

And no one knows how far to go

If the wind out of my sail over the sea stays behind me

One day I saw u

How far I'll go


	2. My Way and More

And rose to kiss you, and there's no

The fragrance of your perfume remained in the air

It's easy

Yesterday, I thought I saw your shadow running of

Funny things to change much in this ancient city

so far

Of the stars

And I want to tell you all

In other words I can say that the first time around

And I remember everything

From the time we are playing in this fairground

I want you there now

"That is, if the whole world was watching, I'd sit with you dance

Drive highways and byways to be there with you

Over and above the only true

Everything comes back to you

Mmmmm

I know you moved to a new

In the Pub we met he had his arms around you

So easy

so easy

And I want to tell you all

In other words I can say that the first time around

And I remember everything

From the time we are playing in this fairground

I want you there now

"That is, if the whole world was watching, I'd sit with you dance

Drive highways and byways to be there with you

Over and above the only true

Everything comes back to you

This time made me nervous when you walk in the room

Butterflies them-they come alive when I'm next to you

Over and above the only true

Everything comes back to you

And I know I was wrong

I can not move it

But there is nothing bout you

"That is, if the whole world was watching, I'd sit with you dance

Drive highways and byways to be there with you

Over and above the only true

Everything comes back to you

This time made me nervous when you walk in the room

Butterflies them-they come alive when I'm next to you

Over and above the only true

Everything comes back to you

Mmmm

Everything comes back to you

Mmmm

Why do you have to say, at least I did it my way

That way lie, elua'alo

But in my heart I knew

I made my move, and all about you

Now, I think so far taken

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

On my way, my way, my way

Why do you have to say, at least I did it my way

That way lie, elua'alo

But in my heart I knew

I made my move, and all about you

Now, I think so far taken

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

On my way, my way, my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

You have the same thing in my way

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

I rise, rise, rise, rise

Do not go to the house and talked wood,

I see the shows in the evening call you

From our fears and touch the seat

On asylum, and when you

But now we turn the corner on slipping

Such a thing, we need

This delusion in our heads

A poetry bring us to our knees

So, go on, go away

Only by

Why do not you go

And I learned from me?

All the brake

Due to the wind

Why do not you go

And I learned from me?

And I u I

The cast on the floor

The teeth and claws, and slamming doors in your

If this is our turn to live for,

Why we do it, do it, do it again?

I used to see myself

He sternly summary of changes

When we find that a violation mea'ē

I think it's time to go

So, go on, go away

Only by

Why do not you go

And I learned from me?

All the brake

Due to the wind

Why do not you go

And I learned from me?

And I u I

I try to fit your hand in mine

When we saw it did not

The strength of the earth

Can not handle it right,

Potential

I try to push this problem with the bank

The time is right, they offer the bonds

I think the time to lay one ho

So, go on, go away

Only by

Why do not you go

And I learned from me?

All the brake

Due to the wind

Let the ash fall

I forgot

Come on, go away

Only by

Why do not you go

And I learned from me?

And I u I

Able to make

To gain favor

But Guess what?

I went to poetry for girls

Who lived in the Barbie world

Can arise

I do,

And play voice

Pretended that I need a child

Who poetry against me as the least

To see some Girlies wanna go expensive things

Like diamond rings

But I will make the Puppet us playing on the beat

This woman, not a king

Oh, I know what you told query

But this gal right here Ideas rule the world

Yeah, that where I'm poetry is because I wanna

No, I will not make you sit still, look pretty

To your 9 to 5

Moe the bush fence and women Trophy

But, no, I'm very poetry was somewhere, I do not wanna

No, I will not die sit still look pretty

Mr. Sports can be retrieved for one night

But they wanna make the control

And I would rather fly solo

The Snow White

Ua'ai rights

In his life

7 to do it

"Somewhere there is no lady

The only son of the poetry give a daughter in captivity for free

And I love to download some but I mea'ala the sugar

Call me HBIC

Oh, I know what you told query

But this gal right here Ideas rule the world

Yeah, that where I'm about poetry, because I wanna

No, I will not make you sit still, look pretty

To your 9 to 5

Moe the bush fence and women Trophy

But, no, I was in poetry, love, dies

No, I will not die sit still look pretty

Sure, I'm a pretty girl

Up Me

And in a beautiful four

And I will make to sit still

I'm a pretty girl

Up Me

But, no, I will not sit still, look pretty

Sure, I'm a pretty girl

Up Me

And in a beautiful four

And I will make to sit still

I'm a pretty girl

Up Me

But, no, I will not sit still, look pretty

Oh, I know what you told query

But this gal right here Ideas rule the world

Yeah, that where I'm poetry is because I wanna

No, I will not make you sit still, look pretty

To your 9 to 5

Moe the bush fence and women Trophy

But, no, I'm very poetry was somewhere, I do not wanna

No, I will not die sit still look pretty

Oh, I know what you told query

But this gal right here Ideas rule the world

Yeah, that where I'm poetry is because I wanna

No, I will not make you sit still, look pretty

To your 9 to 5

Moe the bush fence and women Trophy

But, no, I'm very poetry was somewhere, I do not wanna

No, I will not make you sit still, look pretty

I sat, looking pretty

I sat, looking pretty

I sat, looking pretty

I sat, looking pretty


	3. This Is What You Came For (literally)

**This is What You Came For**

Baby, this is what you came for,

Lightning strikes every time he indicated

And the watch

But the nānā'ana iā'oukou to be

You will be, you will be

You will be, you will be

You will be, will be

Baby, this is what you came for,

Lightning strikes every time he indicated

And the watch

But the nānā'ana iā'oukou to be

You will be, you will be

You will be, you will be

You will be, will be

Ho'okē'ai we go with the game we play

Who knows what it will be this way

We say no more than we need

I say, "you said," when we left

Baby, this is what you came for,

Lightning strikes every time he indicated

And the watch

But the nānā'ana iā'oukou to be

You will be, you will be

You will be, you will be

You will be, will be

Baby, this is what you came for,

Lightning strikes every time he indicated

yeah

Baby, this is what you came for,

Lightning strikes every time he indicated

And the watch

But the nānā'ana iā'oukou to be

You will be, you will be

You will be, you will be

You will be, will be

 **Uma Thurman**

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, the miracle,

I will keep you as a oaths

"That is the only death do us part ..."

He wanted to dance with Uma Thurman as

Bury me, "I freely confess

He wanted to dance with Uma Thurman as

And I can not get you out of my head

The smell, the smell of your wife

And CK world, hell, and

Divide myself the least I can do

First, you have your V-V-harm in me

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, the miracle,

I will keep you as a oaths

"That is the only death do us part ..."

He wanted to dance with Uma Thurman as

Bury me, "I freely confess

He wanted to dance with Uma Thurman as

And I can not get you out of my head

In the blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb

A large two lions, but here I

A dream in the night clothes, and tomorrow's dreams

But not us, not the things that they

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, the miracle,

I will keep you as a oaths

"That is the only death do us part ..."

You find your way

And death shall have life

Take me to the line

In Gem City we turn to the sea

You find your way

And death shall have life

Take me to the line

In Gem City we turn to the sea

He wanted to dance with Uma Thurman as

Bury me, "I freely confess

He wanted to dance with Uma Thurman as

And I can not get you out of my head

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, the miracle,

I will keep you as a oaths

"That is the only death do us part ..."

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, the miracle,

I will keep you as a oaths

"That is the only death do us part ..."


End file.
